The Dead Will Rise
by StellaPen
Summary: I was bored so I decided to redo the summary. Satine has been captured by the Duke, but journeys back to find Christian. The consequences are deadly...or are they? (dadada)...
1. Return to Me

"The Dead Will Rise"  
  
Notes: OK, finally got this one uploaded. Um…this assumes nothing in the movie changes. If this chapter is really confusing I hope to get it explained better by the next one. I hate the Duke. This is set a year after Satine "died" Rated PG-13 just to be safe I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Any of them. Baz Luhrman does. You knew that already.  
  
Here it goes:  
  
  
Warner kept a tight hold on Satine's wrist. From behind her, almost speaking into her neck, she heard the cold voice of the Duke.  
  
"I didn't fake your death a year ago to have you escape me now." He grabbed her waste and pulled her towards him. Satine knew the Duke was very, very angry, and she tried not to let her fear show.  
  
"Not so long ago, Ms. Satine, you made me believe that you loved me," he sneered harshly, inches from her face. Warner stood a few feet behind, on alert. "I want to get what I paid for."  
  
The Duke gave Warner a "leave-the-room" look and Satine instantly knew of the heartless man's intentions. However, without his manservant, the Duke had much less power.  
  
She tore herself free of his terrible grasp. He wasn't as strong as he always boasted to be. She swung a heavy vase from behind her at his head, knocking him unconscious. Warner of course hurried in at the sound of the crash, but Satine was already out the door. Luckily the manservant stayed behind to help the Duke instead of chasing Satine.  
  
Satine hurried out of the huge mansion, escaping for the Duke's many servants. Out in the streets of Paris, she knew where she had to go: Monmartre. She had to get her story out. She had to tell anyone who would listen how after she fell unconscious on opening night, by an unlucky circumstance the Duke was the first to find her still alive. He had her kidnapped with the aid of Warner and taken to his mansion in the upper class half of Paris, where everything was very expensive and beautiful, almost as if you couldn't touch any of it. He had kept her there for a year, and almost everyday she had been physically sick with fear that she would never escape. But her goal became so great that one day she finally succeeded.  
  
Satine entered the great archway that said "Monmartre" to find it not much different from when she had left. Evidence of the Bohemian Revolution could be seen on almost every building.  
  
Satine stopped in the middle of the street when she saw the Elephant, dark and deserted. No one was in it tonight. And the red wind mill, still running but with less joy and passion it seemed. As Satine stared, she knew that even though she had hated her job at the Moulin Rouge, she had also missed the spirit of the place very much.  
  
She also knew that the one thing she had come here for was right behind her. As she turned, she felt her heart skip a few beats. There was someone she had wondered about…well, more than wondered, she corrected herself. At first she had given up hope of ever seeing him again, but the huge red "L'amour" made her decide it was worth a try.  
  
Satine clutched her shawl around her in the cold night air and headed for the stairs. Is it possible he's still here, she thought with a trace of sadness. She ascended into the building to find it too mostly unchanged. Perhaps a bit more worn down. The walls and floor seemed not as nice as they had been. Satine sensed the general spirit of the place was not quite as happy anymore.  
  
She came to a certain door, a door she had entered many times a year ago. One time in particular stood out in her mind. "I'm staying with the Duke." How ironically true that had become.  
  
Satine quietly turned the doorknob, expecting the place to be empty but deep down inside hoping to find someone. This place was sadder than everywhere else. The despair hung heavy in the air, and she felt as if she could almost reach out and touch it.  
  
And then…she entered the bedroom to find him there asleep, wearing a pair of torn trousers, but looking just the same as she remembered him, except with a beard. He slept peacefully, but Satine could see grief in his face.  
  
For a moment Satine just stood and stared at Christian. She then quietly removed her shoes and shawl. She was wearing a dress the Duke had given her, one that reminded her of her old days as a performer. She still missed the audience cheering and clapping.  
  
She silently slipped into the small cot next to Christian. She placed a hand on his shoulder, very gently so as not to wake him up. Soon Satine had fallen into a deep sleep, finally next to her love again.  
  
The next morning Christian was awakened by bright sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. He felt something on his shoulder, and rolled over to see something he did not at first believe. It can't be her, he thought. She had used to haunt him all the time, and he would believe he saw her everywhere. This time was different though. This time…he knew she was real.  
  
"My God," he whispered. He stroked her hair. "Satine, wake up my love."  
  
  
Satine felt the warmth of Christian's hand against her face and awoke to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The star-crossed lovers were together again.  
  
For along time neither of them spoke. They merely watched each other, convincing themselves that what they saw was real. Christian was bursting with questions, but they could wait. He put his arm around Satine and kissed her passionately. Satine remembered the last time she had felt like this, they had vowed their love to each other. She repeated that promise now, "Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day."  
  
Christian continued to stare in awe, and he felt his eyes begin to water. This was almost too much for him to take in. "Satine, I…I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Satine wrapped an arm around Christian and rested her head on his chest. "No, far from it Christian." She told him here story. He gasped with anger at several parts, like how the Duke had kept her constantly guarded so she never had any privacy. She also explained how somehow she had persevered through her deadly illness, and she had never fainted after opening night.   
  
"I always knew you were strong," he whispered to her. Christian wished this moment would last forever, and that they would never have anything to fear or to worry about again. But somewhere deep down, he knew and dreaded what was coming:  
  
"Christian, I'm still afraid. The Duke is so angry, and he's a powerful man. He will come for me, and he'll know where to look. I think…he wants us both dead now."  
  
As if on cue, the Duke burst in and said with a slight smirk, "Foul play?" 


	2. A Rose, By Any Other Name

Chapter Two  
  
Note: If this just gets weirder, it's because I'm really really hyper. Too much sugar.  
  
  
After hearing what had happened to Satine, Christian wished terrible things upon the Duke, and leapt up violently.  
  
Satine however held him back, afraid. Christian was filled with uncontrollable rage though, and really wanted to see the man dead on the floor. He broke free from Satine and struck at the Duke's face, only to be stopped by Warner, who jumped out from behind and threw Christian hard into the wall.  
  
"Don't even try it, foolish boy. I am much more powerful than you'll ever be. You, you are a nothing, and I shall make sure you stay that way," snarled the Duke.  
  
Satine was holding back tears, sitting on the bed and deeply hoping the Duke would just get out of her life forever. Christian was clutching his arm in pain where he had hit the wall.  
  
"Now. What I came here for. Mademoiselle Satine, your contract to me has not expired You will be mine whether you like it or not. And as for you, boy, you will do as I say or I'll have Warner fulfill my order that he never to finish on opening night."  
  
Satine looked at Christian in horror. She suddenly wept violently because she felt that she kept putting him in danger. "You leave him out of this! This mess is your fault, not his!" she screeched at the Duke.  
  
The Duke however remained calm, knowing he had the upper hand in the situation. With a sarcastic smile he said to them, "You will both meet myself and Monsieur Zidler tonight in the Gothic Tower for dinner. I'm sure he can straighten out this contract business, you know, have the show end my way? I am not requesting, I am ordering."  
  
To Christian he said, "Remember boy, you are worthless I will always be better than you."  
  
Satine slammed the door as the Duke left. "He's pathetic!" She screamed with anger. "Just because he can't get what he wants he has to demean and hurt other people!"  
  
She then noticed through her tears that Christian was still cradling his arm. As she went to him he tried to motion her away. "I'll be alright," he said.  
  
But his eyes told her differently. She laid him down on the bed and sat next to him. "What are we going to do Christian? He's so insanely angry. If we don't show up tonight I'm sure he'll kill you!" She could barely speak through sobs.  
  
With his good hand Christian stroked her hair. "We'll leave. We'll leave tonight. And we will really go this time, and never have to face him again. I love you Satine." Strangely enough he was smiling at her.  
  
Satine leaned down and kissed his forehead. "There's something else Christian. I…I have really wanted to see Harold again. I am still upset he supported the Duke, but I miss him so much. He was like the father I never had," she whispered.  
  
Christian could see in her eyes she felt it would be best to go, and he did not wish to disagree with her. Besides, he wanted to avoid whatever violence he could with the Duke. "Alright, we'll go. If we can get Zidler on our side, maybe can get this sorted out once and for all."  
  
He pulled her down on him and hugged her close. They stayed like that for hours.  
  
  
In the late afternoon, Toulouse Latrec burst in on Christian and Satine to find them both asleep. "Miss! Chwistian!" he said with his funny accent. "Wake up!"  
  
The pair sleepily opened their eyes, and Satine was glad to see Toulouse again. He however would not let her talk.   
  
"I've got some bad news. I was in the Gothic Tower and saw that silly Duke preparing a nasty surprise for you both. Your meal will not be so pleasant I'm afraid. But don't worry…I switched things around and now if you'll listen closely you'll be fine!" Toulouse proceeded to tell them his plan.  
  
  
It was with extremely nervous apprehension that Satine and Christian ascended into the Gothic Tower that evening. Their surroundings did not help either. Of all the Moulin Rouge buildings, this was certainly the most depressing. As they climbed the dark stairs, they hoped desperately that Toulouse had planned everything right.   
  
Christian sadly watched Satine and remembered how at the fake funeral he had sobbed over the beautiful coffin, but it hadn't even contained a body. When they reached the huge metal doors he tried to turn his mind to happier thoughts. He did not want to scare Satine.  
  
Before they could knock, the doors were opened for them by the Duke. He gave a low snarl. "You're late."  
  
As Satine and Christian glanced at Warner standing in the back of the room on guard, neither of them dared to speak.   
  
The Duke lead them in and showing no emotion at all, offered them their seats. Satine was to be next to him, and Christian at the far end of the table. However, Satine would not have this, and sat defiantly next to her real lover.  
  
"Do what you want while you still can, my dear," growled the Duke, letting the last two words hang in the air. "You have just missed Zidler here to negotiate your contracts. Mademoiselle Satine, you will be bound to me and ONLY me for as long as I say. And you…boy, you will keep writing plays which I will buy. However, if either of you tries to see the other again, or if there are any shenanigans such as your silly little secret song, I will see to it that you both meet a most tragic end."  
  
Satine glared at spat at the Duke, "You liar! Harold would never agree to that."  
  
Christian held her hand and gave her a knowing look, saying with his eyes for their plan to work they had to pretend to agree with the Duke.  
  
The Duke just ignored Satine's rage. "A toast," he said, lifting his wine. "To…failed romance."  
  
Only after the Duke drank did Christian and Satine each nervously take a drink.  
  
A few seconds of silence passed and then Christian elbowed Satine under the table. They both clutched their throats and gasped for air.  
  
The Duke watched with a cold smile and eventually the lovers cries stopped and they both fell silent to the floor. Their arms were around each other.  
  
The scene in the room was only one of great tragedy. Christian and Satine had paid a price, but now they truly would be together forever.  
  
However, soon after these events took place there was a loud "thud" on the floor from the opposite end of the table. 


	3. Legends Retold

Notes: yay, finally got this one up! Umm…I've been having severe writer's block so if this turns out to be really stupid that's why. And if Christian acts a bit girlish, well, let's just say I think he freely shows emotion, so too bad. But constructive criticism, not flames please. THIS CHAPTER HAS SINGING. Lalala, just thought I'd let ya know. "I Loved You Once In Silence" is from Lerner and Lowe's "Camelot", and "At the Beginning" is from 20th Century Fox's Anastasia.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: "Legends Retold"  
  
The scene remained unchanged for about an hour, perhaps a little more. The only difference was that Warner had fled, maybe to find a doctor.  
  
Satine and Christian stayed very cold and lifeless on the floor. That is, until Christian slowly moved his right hand.  
  
Satine felt the sensation of movement on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she breathed evenly once more. She was not new at faking a death.  
  
She quietly propped herself up on Christian's chest to see under the table to the other side. The Duke was lying on the floor, and he did not appear to be breathing. Satine let out a sigh of relief, which awoke Christian.  
  
"Did…did we succeed? Are we alright now?"  
  
Satine heard great fear in the young man's voice and saw tears behind his eyes that would surely come forth at any moment. She held his face and rested her head on him.  
  
"I don't know what to feel," he said with a shaky voice. "Joy, relief, fear…"  
  
Satine quieted him. "Love, Christian. A love that will live forever. If we can get through this, we can get through anything."  
  
She pulled him slowly to his feet. The plan had worked. Before they came, Toulouse had switched the glasses around so that the Duke would be drinking poison, which had been intended for Satine and Christian. They did not know how much was in the glass, or what it would do to a person.  
  
What both of them still did not understand however was why they had still been put into a light state of unconsciousness. Christian had walked around the table to stare at the motionless Duke. "I think because Toulouse knew we would be very afraid…well at least I would," he said while smiling and holding Satine's hand. "Our actions can sometimes be ruled by our fear, and he wanted to make sure we didn't do anything…irrational. Also, we had to appear to really be dead." The last word haunted both of them.  
  
Satine was about to say something but jumped as the door behind her opened. For a fearful moment she thought it would be Warner. Luckily it was a doctor whom they had worked with before and trusted.   
  
"Thank God you're here," said Satine, grasping the man's hand. "We're both fine, but we need you to check on the Duke."  
  
This doctor had treated Satine a year ago, and did not question the situation because he trusted Satine and Christian. He also happened to know their story. As he walked around the long table, he explained to them, "As I was coming down the street to find you after Toulouse told me what happened, I passed a man running in the other direction. It was that large bald fellow whom I believe was constantly with the Duke whenever I saw him. He muttered something about running away and not getting involved. Warner? Was that his name? He makes up for in size what he lacks in brains. Bit of an idiot, really."  
  
The doctor finally bent down to check on the Duke. Christian held Satine's hand tightly. Christian understood why Warner had fled; even the manservant had feared his own boss, showing just what a menace the Duke was.  
  
AS the doctor placed his fingers under the Duke's wrist and checked for breathing and other vitals, e looked up grimly at the couple. "Well, I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but you won't be seeing him again. Whatever he drank killed him."  
  
Satine felt somewhat guilty that she experienced a sigh of relief from someone else's death. She walked over beside the doctor and knelt before the Duke.  
  
"I am sorry he had to live a life of jealousy and pain," she said, and she meant it. "Perhaps now he will be at peace."  
  
Satine and the doctor then noticed that Christian was standing frozen to the spot, eyes wide and face pale. "I…I never meant for anyone to die…" he sputtered, sitting at the table and placing his head in his hands.   
  
"The story does not end with the maharaja dying…"  
  
Christian was not outwardly crying, but appeared to be in pain. Sating knew it came from all the stress and struggling they had recently been through. Suddenly, a realization hit her hard. She place her hand on his back.  
  
"It's over, Christian."  
  
"What?" he asked looking up with a tired expression.  
  
"It's over. We're free. We can be together and do whatever we want."  
4 hours later, Christian's garret  
  
Satine and Christian had eventually left the doctor and the Duke's body. Both of them felt joy, even though deep down they wished that this had not ended with a death.  
  
Christian sat staring out the window. Bohemia and Paris in general seemed to be a little more spirited again. More than when Satine was gone.  
  
"What are we going to do now that we have the rest of our lives to do as we please?" he asked earnestly.  
  
Satine sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Well, I was thinking, since many people already know the first part of our story from 'Spectacular Spectacular', why not tell the rest of it in a sequel? We could show that in the end, love really does conquer all."  
  
Christian responded with a long kiss, as if to prove they were finally free. "A brilliant idea. I want to start writing now."  
  
As he sat down at his typewriter, Christian could see the end of the book he had written recently but had been too depressed to publish. Satine read over his shoulder, "'A love that will live forever. The end.' Not the end, the beginning. We must tell our story, Christian."  
  
She was silent and let him work.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Zidler had found the money to invest in 'Come What May', as it was called, and let them perform it at the Moulin Rouge. This time, Christian played the penniless sitar player, and the Argentinean played a wise friend who helped him through his troubles. The rest of the cast remained the unchanged from the first installment. All of Christian's original Bohemian friends were there, singing and dancing along with everyone else.  
  
On opening night, as the end of Act One rolled around, over half the audience was crying softly as the Hindu courtesan began to sing to the penniless sitar player:  
  
"I loved you  
Once in silence  
And misery was all I knew.  
Trying so to keep my love from showing  
All the while not knowing  
You loved me too.  
  
Yes loved me,  
In lonesome silence,  
Your heart filled with dark despair.  
Knowing love would flame in you forever   
And I'd never, never know the flame was there.  
  
Then one day we cast away our secret longing,  
The raging tide we held inside would hold no more.  
  
The silence  
At last was broken.  
We flung wide   
Our prison door.  
Every joyous word of love was spoken,   
And now there's twice as much grief  
Twice the strain for us.  
Twice the despair twice the pain for us,   
As we had known before.  
  
The silence   
At last was broken.  
We flung wide   
Our prison door.  
Every joyous word of love was spoken,  
And after all had been said,  
Here we are my love,  
Silent once more  
And not far my love,  
From where we were before."  
  
But the climax of the play was certainly the final number, a duet with help from the rest of the cast:  
  
(Satine):  
"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey.  
Never dreaming   
What we'd have to go through.  
Now here we are,   
I'm suddenly standing   
At the beginning with you.  
  
(Christian):  
No one told me  
I was going to find you.  
Unexpected,   
What you did to my heart.  
(Both):  
When I lost hope,   
You were there to remind me  
This is the start.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing,   
Life is road now and forever,  
Wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you.  
  
(Satine):  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure.  
(Christian):  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true.  
(Both):  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future,  
At the beginning with you.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing,   
Life is road now and forever,  
Wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere,  
Like me alone in the dark.  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long,  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going,  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing,   
Life is road now and forever,  
Wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning,  
I'll be there when the storm is through.  
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you."  
  
At every performance this received an instant standing ovation.  
  
  
Over the years, 'Come What May' obtained an avid fan group, but eventually faded from society. However, those who had seen it would never forget it. None of them knew though that it was a true story. But they all came away with the same belief: All ya need is love. 


End file.
